


I Missed You

by helpimlostincorn



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helpimlostincorn/pseuds/helpimlostincorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra returns to Republic City unannounced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Missed You

Heavy rain pounded against Korra's face as she stared ahead at Republic City. The gloom created by the thunderstorm cast a dark shadow over the city and the relentless rain completed the dreary atmosphere. It was only early evening, and yet it could have easily passed for nighttime. 

Korra hoisted her bag over a shoulder, tugged her hood lower over her face, and stepped off of the ship; her first step back in the city in over three long years. She walked through the familiar streets with an odd sense of nostalgia, reminded of the times when things were different. She had fought for this city—Aang’s city—and it’s people, but in the end had she really helped anyone? Was she really a beacon of hope for the people of the world, or just an outdated relic of ages past; a figurehead doomed to fade into uselessness as the world moved on without her?

The young Avatar shook her head, putting aside the existential crisis that had plagued her for years now. Regardless of her shortcomings as the Avatar, she had returned to Republic City because she had people here who cared about her, and she had come to realize that her isolation was only hurting them, and her as well for that matter. 

So, she had returned. 

She had returned, and yet a part of her was still unsure and rather ashamed of herself for her own weakness. This strange insecurity was what had led her to arrive back at the city without notifying anyone of her return. She hadn’t notified Tenzin; not even Asami knew yet. Korra wanted to return on her own terms. No honor guard, no smothering, and no big deal. She didn’t want to put on a show and deal with people her first moment back in this city, she wanted to arrive inconspicuously and walk the streets just like any other person.

After what felt like very little time at all, but must have really been at least an hour, Korra found herself staring up at the Sato mansion. There were lights on inside, so that was good. Hopefully it was Asami that was home, and not just servants keeping the place warm. 

She sighed and knocked loudly at the door. 

Standing there in the dark and the rain, Korra ran over what she had planned on saying to Asami once she finally saw her again. How would she react to her showing up out of the blue like this? How had she changed in these past three years? 

Suddenly the door swung open and tall woman with dark hair and emerald eyes was revealed, standing in the doorway. Korra’s heart leapt in her chest at the sight of her and all her thoughts about what she would say melted away like water. 

After three years, Asami was just as frighteningly beautiful as she had always been. Dressed in a large sweater and leggings, she had obviously been relaxing before she had knocked. 

Asami stared back at her, wide eyed, for almost a minute. No doubt she was taking in her new appearance and trying to decide if it was actually Korra standing before her. Asami raised an arm slightly as if to touch her and make sure she was real, but stopped before actually making contact. 

“Korra?” she whispered. 

“Yeah, it’s me,” Korra answered in a low voice.

Asami’s bright green eyes shimmered and tears welled up as her bottom lip trembled slightly. Without warning, she lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Korra.

Korra hugged her back and they both collapsed to the floor in the entryway as Asami began to sob into her shoulder. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Asami.” Korra felt her own tears start to gather in her eyes as she held the shaking woman in her arms. 

“I missed you so much,” Asami breathed. “I was starting to think I would never see you again. I know it’s stupid, but you stayed away with hardly any contact for so long, and I just…I don’t think I could have dealt with that.” She clung to Korra as she cried and the young Avatar held on to her in return, letting her tears fall silently. She knew something like this was coming, but it still hurt terribly. Seeing Asami broken down like this over her of all people was gut-wrenching. She was always so strong, so resilient, and full of hope. She had forgiven and moved on when Mako had betrayed her with Korra herself; not even the betrayal of her own father had stopped her from picking herself up and starting over for her own sake. The fact that she was the cause of Asami’s pain and sadness—and that she had been for the past three years—was simply unbearable.

“Are you angry?” Korra asked softly, curling her fingers in the oversized sweater that Asami wore, as if to keep her as close as possible.

The heiress was quiet for a minute, steadying her breathing while Korra waited anxiously, before she finally answered, “No…I was just sad for a very long time. I missed you.”

“You have every right to be angry with me…hate me even. I ran away. From everything.”

Asami pulled back and stared at her with beautifully determined, if slightly red eyes. “You did what you had to in order to take care of yourself. I couldn’t resent you for that. It’s not like I could have helped you anyway…” She finished speaking with a sad and wistful expression on her face.

“What is it?” 

Asami shook her head. “Nothing…I just—There’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now, even before…everything happened three years ago. I couldn’t help but think that if you had known, then maybe…maybe things would have been different.” A rueful smile crossed her face and she averted her eyes to look down at her lap. “Then again, it might have just made everything harder.”

Korra blinked while she listened to her, and as understanding set in, she smiled softly. “It’s okay. I think I know what it is.” Asami looked up at her with surprise and Korra took her hands in her own. “I’m pretty sure I knew even before I left, but I just…I didn’t have it in me to say anything.”

Asami squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile of nervousness and regret. She looked as if she were about to say something, but Korra decided enough was enough and this hesitation was killing them both. She leaned in and pressed her lips firmly to Asami’s.

It wasn’t like kissing Mako at all. When she had first kissed him, there had been this wild thrill like an electric current that shot straight to her brain; it was all so new and strange. Kissing Asami was a whole different experience. As soon as their lips connected, Korra felt as if she had finally come home. All of her muscles loosened and warmth filled her. It was so new, and yet at the same time it felt like she had done this thousands of times. 

Asami raised a hand to gently stroke her face, and Korra ran a hand through Asami’s long, wavy hair as their kiss deepened. Asami gently bit at her lip while she pushed Korra’s coat off of her shoulders to fall to the tile floor in the puddle that they were both sitting in. 

They broke the kiss after several long minutes, pressing their foreheads together gently. Korra ran her fingers along Asami’s perfect jawline and down her neck. 

“I love you,” Asami whispered. 

“I love you too. I’m sorry it took me so long to come back to you.”

“You’re back now. That’s all that matters.” She took a breath and leaned forward to kiss Korra’s jaw. “Come on, let’s get up from this puddle and close the door now. You need a nice warm shower and some dry clothes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is my first contribution to Korrasami, of which I am a proud shipper. I don't think there should be too many problems with it, but I quit watching the show during season two out of disgust and have only been passively watching seasons 3 and 4, so if there are any issues that's why.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
